A Text of Fate
by StoryLover82
Summary: Joanne and Jessica Runnels are the daughters of the American Dream. What happens when a text plays a part in the death to one of the daughters and what happens when the truth of what really happened comes out. Will the youngest Runnels get placed in the middle of a war?
1. Chapter 1

Twenty two year old Joanne Runnels was in tears. She couldn't believe it she had lost her older sister and her niece and now she was just in tears. Though out of the two daughter's that the American Dream Dusty Rhodes had Jessica the oldest was the one that succeeded and did everything right.

She went to Georgia Tech and knew what she wanted to do with her life. She met a guy who played football on the school's football team and the two ended up getting pregnant and engaged and after they graduated she moved with him down to Florida to his hometown.

Joanne on the other hand didn't know what she wanted out of life. She was in and out of one bad relationship after another. One bad job after another. It seemed like she couldn't catch a break no wonder what she did. Finally her father put his foot down and she ended up moving to Orlando and working as her dads secretary at the performance center. Though she finally figured out what she wanted in life at the age of twenty two.

She wanted to follow in her dad's and her brothers' footsteps and become a WWE superstar. She changed her eating habits and worked out everyday. Then it happened. The day that brought the family to their knees and Joanne blamed herself.

Her sister had been going through a hard time lately and broke off her engagement for reasons that she didn't' know and she was planning on moving down to Tampa where Cody their brother lived.

She was heading her way on I-10 and she had sent a couple of texts. Now they always say don't text while driving but they did it anyway.

**Jess where are you I am about twenty minutes away depending on what traffic does-Jo.**

**Heading back from the store. Will meet you at the house. Kayla misses you by the way-Jess.**

**Well I will only be about an hour and a half away instead of seven hours then-Jo.**

Jessica never got to respond. She wasn't paying attention and the light where she was at turned green and she went through and a large pickup truck came barreling through the light smashing through the drivers side of her SUV causing it to flip over several times killing both her and her five year old daughter.

Joanne blamed herself as she leaned up against her brother Cody as he hugged her as she cried. She kept on thinking that if she hadn't sent that damn text her sister and her niece might still be alive. Now she had nothing and she knew that everyone would blame her if they knew the truth. Though what happened was the guy who ran the redlight was drunk but that didn't help Joanne feel any better.

Her ex was just beside himself. Not only did he lose the woman he once loved he lost his daughter also. Though know one knew how Joanne was feeling inside. It was guilt. Nothing but guilt since she was texting her sister. Though in the back of her mind she was thinking maybe if she never would have sent those texts Jessica would have seen the truck coming and not have gone through till the idiot passed. Though the person in the other lane would have been hit but her sister and niece would still be alive then.

After the funeral was over Joanne broke away from everyone and got into her car and drove off not even wanting to go to the wake that was afterwards. She didn't want to talk to her brothers, dad, nor her sister's ex fiance.

* * *

It had been a month since the Runnels family suffered that awful loss of Dustin's oldest daughter and youngest granddaughter. Joanne gave up in her dreams and went right back to her old ways. Partying and drinking and staying out all hours. Though she kept her job and didn't date she still went wild.

Dustin was sitting up one night waiting for his youngest daughter to come home. She was getting out of control and something had to be done before she ended up back in Atlanta doing who knows what and getting into who knows what. She had a goal in mind but after she lost her sister and niece it was like she shut down. Why?

He sighed as he called his youngest son. They where closer than Jessica was with Dustin though Jessica was Jo's best friend.

"Sup pops," said Cody.

"Cody Joanne is slipping back into her ways. Always out partying and staying out all night. I just don't know what to do. She had dreams of following in my footsteps and she even started training under me. Though since Jessica she is back to her old wild self and I have no idea on what to do about it all," said Dusty.

"I know dad. I already lost one sister and Dustin and I sure don't want to lose another. Listen how about if you sent her on the road with Dustin and I and she can valet for us as well as continue to train. Maybe she just needs to get out of Orlando," said Cody.

"You know what that is a damn good idea, but then again it might not be because she will have to face him also. She told me everything and that she blames herself because of what happened because the two were texting. Though if he knew you know a war will break out and it will be over more than just your titles that you and Dustin hold. Just tread lightly and I am so hesitant to send my youngest on the road with you two but then again I need to get her out of here so she doesn't fall back into the wrong crowd and the wrong decisions. She is hurting and well I will let her tell you what's going on with Joanne at the moment," said Dusty.

"I got you pops and don't worry I know some things will be hard but then again she needs to come on the road and Dustin and I will take care of her," said Cody.

"Thank you," said Dustin as they ended the call.

* * *

Joanne came in at three in the morning and her dad was waiting up. It was a Sunday night and in a few hours she was going on the road. Dustin was pretty pissed off, "Joanne Luanne Runnels what the hell do you think you are doing coming in at three in the morning?" he asked in a pissed off tone.

"Dad I was just out. I am twenty two years old and I deserve to have some fun," said Joanne.

"You are falling right back into your old ways and I am putting a stop to it. In a few hours you are going to get on a plane and meet your brothers. I am sending you on the road with them and I am hoping they will be able to straighten you out because obviously this isn't' working out with you here in Orlando," said Dustin.

"Oh so you are just going to send me away? Well fuck you I am going back to Atlanta," Joanne yelled back as she headed for the door. Her dad blocked her from leaving.

"I am putting my foot down on this and I am not letting you mess up your life. I am sorry but you are going on the road with your brothers," said Dustin.

Joanne knew that it was pointless to argue when her father was in that state of mind. She sighed and just went upstairs to her room and decided to try to get a few hours of sleep. She didn't want to go on the road because then she would have to confront what she was bothering her and what was weighing heavy on her heart.

Also she had seen how personal the business could get in the WWE. She has seen it with the Hardys and the McMahons and others. It took things to the next level and at the drop of a hat business can turn to personal and destroy families. One reason why she didn't want to go on the road was because she blamed herself for what happened with her sister and because of that she was smack right dab in the middle of the rivalry for the WWE tag titles.

**A/N: Well this just sort of popped into my head. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later and with very little sleep and feeling very hung over Joanne climbed into her father's SUV wearing a pair of blue velour low rise pants with a blue and white camisole and a matching velour hoodie along with tennis shoes. She had sunglasses over her eyes and she leaned back against the head rest and groaned.

"My head is killing me! Dad are you sure about this? I don't want to face him nor see him. You know how the business gets. It gets personal at times and the last thing I need is for the truth of what I did comes out on national tv and I am stuck in the middle of a war," she stated.

"Ok listen I would rather take my chances with the WWE then just let you stay in Orlando and end up going down the wrong path and ending back up in Atlanta. I already lost one daughter and granddaughter and I don't want to lose you also. So I think it's best if you went on the road with your brothers," Dusty stated as he looked at his youngest daughter.

She looked like hell that was for sure. Her honey blond hair was loose around her shoulders and she looked like she hadn't slept in a while and she was over come with grief and guilt.

He sighed as he pulled up to the terminal and got out. He was making the right decision. She needed to get out of Orlando and she would be safest with her brothers because he knew they would keep her on the straight and narrow.

Joanne sighed as she got out of the car as her dad handed her the suitcase and carryon, "Listen this is for your own good ok. I don't want anything to happen to you and being with your brothers will be the best thing for you go get you out of this funk," said Dustin.

Joanne hugged her father and grabbed her bags and went inside to check in. This was the last thing she wanted and she also wanted a drink though it was too early in the day. After checking in she went to her gate to wait for her flight to leave.

* * *

A few hours later she touched down to wear Raw was going to be that night. She also noticed several different superstars including the Shield and she hoped that know one knew who she was. For one she looked like hell from the hangover, grieving, and lack of sleep and two the last thing she wanted was to talk to anyone but her brothers at the moment.

She whipped out her cell phone and dialed Cody's number not paying attention that the Shield had noticed her, "Hey dip shit it's your sister. I'm at the airport so pick up your damn phone. Well I will try Dustin by. Oh you should feel privileged that I called you first," Joanne hung up and then started to dial another number when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She whirled around and saw it was Dean Ambrose leader of the Shield, "Can I help you?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Are you Joanne Runnels?" asked Dean.

"Why do you want to know who I am?" Joanne fired back.

"Because Paul sent us to come pick you up and take you to the hotel and creative wants you to valet for us so that's why we're here," said Dean.

"Well Paul is going to get a talking to because I am not working with you three. I will just get my own rental and drive myself," said Joanne as she started to walk away but her path was blocked by Dean and Seth and Roman flanked her. "Oh come on guys do we have to do this shit. I am tired hung over and not in a very good mood at the moment plus I'm dealing with personal shit," she said.

"Well we don't business turn personal," said Dean.

"Well since I am second generation so to speak I have seen it all growing up. Now move. Also the reason that I want one of my brothers is so I can tell them something that has been bothering me for a while," said Joanne.

"Hey we are a team and you can trust your secrets with us," said Seth.

"Seth this is family business….," she was about to say more when she noticed someone else at the airport. Aw hell no what was he doing there. Shouldn't he be in jail. That fucking was the one that ran the redlight and hit her sister's car. She was getting ready to break and she said out loud, "Son of a bitch. Shouldn't you be in jail? You fucking piece of shit I oughta…." she started feeling the tears starting to fall. She couldn't break. Not now. Not in the airport and not in front of them.

"Ok who the hell is that?" asked Dean who was not known for being tactful. The guy chose to walk over. He had a smirk on his face.

"Well how is it going babe. Or should I say Miss Runnels. You know I was certainly at the right time and right place that day since you had to leave Atlanta and me. Though luckily I was able to take a plea and get out of it and just lose my license. How does it feel knowing that I took from you like you did from me when you left for Orlando," he smirked.

"You son of a bitch. You son of a bitch you can go straight to hell. I will never come back to you and you think that you are such a man getting off on killing my sister and my niece. Fuck you you dumb fuck," Joanne yelled getting looks from passerbys and not realizing that her sister's ex fiance was listening to the entire confrontation ready to take the guys' head off for actually saying that he was glad that he killed his daughter.

Dean knew he had to take action and stepped in before anything else could be said, "Alright you should be in jail at the moment. Joanne calm the hell down it's not worth getting arrested. Though I have heard enough for you to actually go to jail. Sorry toots you shouldn't have been shooting your mouth off," he told the guy.

"Enjoy jail Wesley you dumb fuck," said Joanne.

"Oh I will not Joanne. Oh by the way I wonder if she is as bad in bed as you were," said Wesley Stevens Joanne's ex who turned out to be the drunk driving the truck.

Joanne saw red and was ready to attack him when Seth grabbed her from behind keeping her in place. Wesley smirked at her as the airport police got him in handcuff and carted him off. Cody walked in then and Joanne ran to her brother sobbing.

"Shit Jo what the hell happened," he asked.

"Well my ex was the one that caused Jessica's accident. Also I found out I have to work with the Shield of all people," said Joanne.

"Come on we will talk to Paul and see if you can work with us instead," said Cody putting a arm around his sister and giving the three Shield members a hard glare. They got in the SUV with Dustin driving and Joanne told them the whole story from how she blamed herself because they where texting and about finding out it was her ex Wesley who was the drunk driver that hit their sister's SUV. It was a long drive to the arena and when they got there they immediately went to Paul and Stephanie's office.

Dustin knocked on the door and when they heard a 'come in' the three Runnels siblings walked in. Stephanie smiled at them. "Well guys what can we do for you?" she asked.

"You cannot put her with the Shield. I would feel so much better if she was with us," said Dustin.

"Well I am sorry but she is to join the Shield and travel, room, and workout with them," said Stephanie.

"Stephanie please put me with anyone but them. CM Punk, the Usos, Randy Orton, John Cena, the Real Americas, shit even the Wyatts," said Joanne.

"What is your problem with the Shield?" asked Paul.

**A/N: Hmmm what do you think her problem with the Shield is? Should Paul and Stephanie give in and put her with one of the choices and if so which one or should they stick to their guns and say business is business? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Joanne looked at Stephanie in shock. She had a good reason why she didn't want to work with the Shield. For one she had personal reasons and that was the fact that the muscle, the powerhouse, the most dangerous member was her late sister's ex fiance. There was no way she could work with him feeling that guilt she was feeling and if get got out on air like things tend to do things would get really bed.

Second of all she didn't want to be put in the middle of that particular feud with her brother's and the Shield over the tag titles. She sighed and hoped that they would listen. "Listen I don't to be put with them because Roman was engaged to my sister and I just cant work with him. I'm sorry," said Joanne.

"Joanne this is the WWE. You cannot let personal conflicts get in the way of taking care of business. You will valet them and travel and room with them and whatever else is going on you need to take car of it," said Paul.

Joanne sighed and stormed out. What was she going to do she was downright scared of this guy and not knowing why the relationship ended put her further uneasy. Did he hit her what?. He was very powerful and could snap her in half. She was totally lost in her thoughts and wasn't watching where she was going and she walked right into CM Punk.

"Oh shit I'm sorry. I have so much going on in my mind I wasn't even paying attention where I was going," said Joanne.

"It's fine. So who are you here with?" asked Punk.

"I am the youngest sister of the Rhode's. Goldust and Cody. Joanne is the name," she said.

"Nice to meet you. Phil Brooks. Listen I can tell something is bothering you. What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing. I will deal when I have to," said Joanne as she walked away. She was found by Cody and she gave him a look, "So where do I go from here?" she asked her older brother.

"Listen I know this is hard but remember this is totally business. I know that the WWE can get personal but just try to keep it all professional," said Cody. "Oh I will lead you to the Shield's locker room. You will be fine otherwise I would be the first to put you on a plane back to Orlando," said Cody.

"I know. Though at least I am doing something, even if it just is manager/valet that will make dad proud. I hope Jessica is happy that I am kind of getting a kick in the ass from dad," said Joanne laughing a bit. What not many knew was that her dad was a little bit of a playboy. Cody and Dustin had the same mom and same dad but Joanne and Jessica had the same dad but different mom's and both mom's died in childbirth.

Jessica took after her mom with a darker shade a skin and darker hair. Joanne on the other hand had her mom's platinum blond locks that went below the shoulder and was tall at five foot ten. Jessica on the other hand was five foot five and a size 8/10 since she had a child and was a size but before that she was a six.

Joanne was a size 2/4 and sometimes on fat days a six. Though they also where different. Jessica knew what she wanted out of life and got engaged and moved right after college. Though Joanne was wild and didn't know what she wanted from one day to the next and was going down a dangerous road.

She drank way too much and was even smoking pot and running around with a few gang bangers around Atlanta. Wesley was in her eyes stable since he was a mechanic but it turned out that he was an abusive asshole. When her dad found out her put his foot down and made her move to Orlando so she could get away from him.

"Joanne. Joanne. Are you ok?" asked Cody.

"Sorry my mind just went someplace else. I guess it's time to get this show on the road and make our dad proud," said Joanne. Before she could say anymore Dean Ambrose came up.

"I am here to take our manager/valet to our locker room," he said.

"Remember you will be fine. Get in the business sense and throw all personal feelings out the window," said Cody giving his youngest sister a hug. Dean took her gently by the arm and lead her to the locker room.

When they got to the Shield's locker room he gave her a pair of matching cargo pants and a vest top with a black camisole that went underneath it that was also a little high showing her midriff and combat/wrestling boots.

"Ok you change and we will give you a few minutes," said Dean as he took Seth and Roman and walked out of the locker room.

Joanne sighed and changed. Luckily she didn't look totally slutty and she did look like she belonged with the Shield. She took her hair out of her ponytail and let it fall in waves around her shoulders and she did her makeup and she looked like a sexy bad ass chick that looked like she belonged with the Shield.

She sat down and took out a picture out of her duffle. It was one of Joanne and her niece Kayla on the beach along with her other niece Dakota with her boyfriend. "Kayla I hope I do ok. I am sorry that you never got a chance to see me in the WWE since you knew that it was my dream once I decided. At least Dakota can see me make my impact. Jessica I miss you and Kayla so much," she said as tears started to fall. She quickly got herself together when the door opened and the Shield walked in. She quickly stowed the picture of herself and her two nieces in her vest pocket. It was showtime.

**A/N: Sorry so short. What do you think!**


End file.
